High density electronic modules have been designed and fabricated to satisfy the increasing demand for high levels of functionality in small packages. Products that may be made from the modules include memory, digital logic, processing devices, and analog and RF circuits. Typically, the integration density of electronic modules is many times greater than surface mount technology (“SMT”) is capable of achieving, but less than an application specific integrated circuit (“ASIC”). However, for low volume production, these modules offer an alternative to ASIC devices, as they require less set-up cost and development time. Moreover, modules may be optimized for particular applications that demand multiple functions—for example, a pre-fabricated microelectronic die optimum for each desired function is selected, and the multiple dies are then interconnected and packaged together to form the module. Often, the pre-fabricated dies will have different form factors and thicknesses, making attempts to package them together in a single module problematic. Additional difficulties may arise when attempting to vertically interconnect different layers of dies together in a single module, as the requisite processing may damage the dies in each layer.
The fabrication of electronic modules typically features pre-thinned microelectronic dies simply positioned on an adhesive-coated substrate. A custom-machined spacer is then placed over and between the dies in order to provide a planar surface for further processing, including metal deposition, patterning, and interconnection. A thin dielectric layer is often laminated (via application of high pressure) over the dies and spacer to provide the requisite isolation between the dies and the metal interconnects. Vias to the die pads (i.e., the conductive contact pads connecting to the inner circuitry of the die) are then laser drilled and filled with a conductive material. Although high integration density may be achieved using this method, there are certain limitations. For example, dies thinned to less than 100 μm, e.g., approximately 35 μm or less, might not survive the high pressure used for lamination. Furthermore, the dies that are used typically cannot be thinned after they are placed on the module substrate, limiting the module thicknesses that may be achieved. Another limitation of this method is the use of laser-drilled vias, which are typically limited in diameter to approximately 40 μm. This puts constraints on die pad sizes, which restricts design choices to certain devices. In addition, spacing between dies must typically be greater than the via diameter to allow deep via formation. Finally, deep, high-aspect-ratio vias are often difficult to reliably and repeatably fill with the conductive material (as is required to interconnect multiple layers in a module).
Thus, in order to service the demand for increasingly small microelectronic systems, improved systems and methods for constructing high-density electronic modules are needed.